Cobra Command (SG)
Cobra is a global broad-based militant secular resistance organization founded by Father Cobra sometime between 1978 and late 1979. It operates as a network comprising both a multinational, stateless army and a radical militia movement calling against social and economic inequality, high unemployment, and greed, as well as corruption and the undue influence of corporations on government. It has been designated a "terrorist organization" by the United States, although its actions are unofficially supported by the Ottoman Confederacy. Cobra's management philosophy has been described as "centralization of decision and decentralization of execution." Following the War on Terror, it is thought that Cobra's leadership has "become geographically isolated", leading to the "emergence of decentralized leadership" of regional groups using the Cobra "brand". Father Cobra is the most historically notable commander and is the current Senior Operations Chief of Cobra. James McCullen Destro XXIV is Cobra's Deputy Operations Chief and commands Cobra’s forces in Europe. Duchess Anastasia DeCobray is believed to be Cobra’s Field Operations Chief, operating world-wide. Varujan Ayvazyan is the senior of Cobra leader in the Ottoman Confederacy. High Command Father Cobra is advised by a Cobra High Command, which consists of senior Cobra members, estimated by Western officials at about 5-6 people. Cobra's network was built from scratch as a conspiratorial network that draws on leaders of all its regional nodes "as and when necessary to serve as an integral part of its high command." Though all members of the Cobra Organization are all fighting against G.I. Joe, most High Command members work independently and have their own methods and goals. Cobra High Command are above service divisions, and although each one might work more closely with one group or another (say, Zartan with the Dreadnoks, or Destro with Ground Forces), theoretically anyone in High Command can take command of any Cobra cell if the need arises. In the case of Ground Forces, they are used to having different commanders and there is seldom any trouble -- however, getting the free-spirited Dreadnoks to listen to anyone but Zartan can be a lesson in frustration. *'Father Cobra' - The founder and leader of Cobra. His face is almost always obscured either by a cloth zukin hood when making public pronouncements, although intelligence suggests he’s much more casual amongst his followers. He is regarded by the US government as one of the most dangerous men on Earth, because he can draw followers to him around the world and remains completely outside their control. Although he closest to the Duchess and Destro, he is known to be beloved by all almost of his followers. *'James McCullen Destro XXIV' - Destro’s key characteristics are his sense of honor, his calm demeanor, and love for COBRA’s primary intelligence officer, the Duchess (although sadly for him, she does not return his love). As a businessman, Destro has rejected the warlike interests of his ancestors, becoming a millionaire philanthropist for a host of good causes. He uses his army of volunteers, the Iron Grenadiers, as a peacekeeping force to end conflict in dangerous regions, and works personally with both sides of any conflict in an attempt to find non-violent solutions. Ending a tradition started by the first masked Destro, he refuses to sell weaponised technology to anyone, and instead assists peace organizations like Cobra in other ways, including finances and manpower. *'Duchess' - DUCHESS is the offspring of British Royalty who made sure that both her and her sisters had the best of everything in life. She grew up in the lap of luxury, but with her parents being a Duke and Duchess of the British Empire, she saw firsthand how cruel the totalitarian government could be. She rebelled during the Vietnam War, and lead her middle sister on a Medical and Humanitarian effort to bring medical supplies and food, clothing, and water to the war-ravaged area. This ended with her capture, and her sister's apparent death at the hands of British and American troops. Eventually, her father secured her release, but she was scarred by the time spent in captivity. She soon left England, and traveled the world, looking for something. She found it when she was approached by a man looking to find peace and Harmony himself. FATHER COBRA took Anastasia in, and nurtured her, turning her from scared little girl, into the peace-loving, but deadly as needed woman she is today. Her chief strength would seem to lie in her incredible skill at disguise and impersonation, as well as her ability to inspire everyone around her to greater achievement. Her powers of command and intelligence are simply breathtaking. *'Tomax and Xamot' - Xamot and Tomax are twin brothers who have devoted their life to defending the defenseless in court and seeing justice for the oppressed. Independently wealthy from their many business interests, they usually work pro bono for those who can’t afford high-powered lawyers to fight corporations and the government. Their status as counselors for the French government offer them diplomatic immunity, but they still have to be careful when operating in the United States that they don’t “mysteriously disappear” for their actions against the Colton administration. Luckily for them, they are very skilled in martial arts, and more than willing to defend themselves against unlawful arrest. * Zartan - ZARTAN is a master actor, able to blend completely into any role, male or female, young or old, and play the part with absolute precision. While he is a method actor who completely sublimates himself into a role when on stage, he has a strong sense of his own identity, and doesn't let the emotions of his stories carry too much into his normal personal life, aside from his passionate opposition of President Colton. He travels with his brother and sister, both prominent actors as well, putting on stage shows and morality tales, subtly mocking the current administration and their hardline tactics. While willing to play the fool to make a point about Colton's tyranny, Zartan isn't one to messed with lightly -- a tough life on the road as made him a deadly fighter when he needs to defend himself. His gypsy lifestyle has attracted him to the Dreadnoks, a philanthropic motorcycle club who travel the Earth helping people in need. A natural fit for both of them, Zartan has joined the Dreadnoks and become their most public leader and spokesman. Even when on the run, Zartan is enjoying his time in the sun. Category:SG-Cobra Category:SG-Cobra Command Category:Shattered Glass